Memories of a Sweet Childhood Friendship
by Jacklyn Chan
Summary: They were the best of friends but were soon serperated. Now 10 years later they meet again. He's a famous popstar and she loses her memory from heartache. Can they fix their relationship of will the other guy win her over. Jealousy, Drama and Romance KagI
1. Leaving

Chapter 1 – Leaving...

Ok so I don't know how this will turn out just yet but, I promise that I'll actually finish this fanfiction. I will be writing another one with a similar plotline except it will be Draco and Hermione after I'm finished with this one.

Comments and Constructive Criticism is welcome.

THANK YOU

RaRa

"Hey Inuyasha, Come over here and look at what I found" A small child who looked no older than the age of five was waving over to another young boy who was the age of 6. She was peering down into the water of the pond when the other child came over.

"What is that Kagome?" The young boy asked as he kneeled down by the river. She shrugged and reached one hand to touch the creature. Inuyasha stopped her.

"It could be dangerous Kagome, I don't want you getting hurt" He said as took one hand and reached it into the pond to take out the creature.

Kagome stood up and looked at Inuyasha's hand poking around at the black thing. She looked at him curiously.

"I don't know, you don't suppose it's a fish?" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha, waiting for an answer.

"Nah, this is not a fish for sure. Maybe we should bring it in so my mom can see it." Inuyasha said smiling. Kagome's eyes grew wide with excitement and nodded enthusiastically knowing how scared Auntie Izy was of creatures.

Inuyasha carefully cupped the black blob in his hand as he ran towards the entrance to his house. Kagome ran in front of him and opened the door. They carefully took off their shoes and went into Inuyasha's living room to find all four parents sitting around on the couches talking seriously. Inuyasha grinned to Kagome and stepped forwards. Kagome tried to cover her giggles as Inuyasha shoved his hand right under his mothers face.

Izy gave a gasp and fell back on her chair. As Inuyasha and Kagome burst into fits of laughter. Izy recomposed herself and sat back on the chair. Inuyasha's dad, Taka gave Inuyasha a disapproving look.

"Inuyasha, you know how afraid your mother is of creatures." He said in disgust as he looked at the thing in his son's hand. "Take it outside immediately." He said gently pushing Inuyasha towards the door. Inuyasha had not other choice but to oblige. Kagome started to follow but was pulled back by her mother. She giggled as she fell down onto the floor and looked at her mother. "Sit down Kagome." Kuri said to her daughter, pointing to an empty chair. Inuyasha returned moments later, creature free and saw Kagome sitting down. He walked over to her and took her hand. "C'mon Kagome, I want to show you this new game I got the other day." Taka placed one hand on Inuyasha and motioned for him to sit down. Inuyasha looked bewildered and gave a small grunt while sitting down beside Kagome.

The two children looked at each other when they realized all four parents were looking at them. Taka started. "Inuyasha, Kagome, Auntie Izy and Uncle Taka have both been offered a job in New York. And we're moving there tomorrow." He said calmly. Inuyasha smiled excitedly. And turned to Kagome. "Kagome, we're moving to New York, We can finally meet see the strawberry man again!" The two children hugged each other a thinking happily about re-meeting the strawberry man whom they had last seen when the went to New York together a year ago.

The parents all exchanged nervous glances. Kuri kneeled down in front of the two kids and held each of their hands. "Inuyasha, I'm afraid this time Kagome can't come with you to New York. We're staying here in Tokyo." She said. Kagome's eyes widened. "So I won't be able to see Inuyasha anymore mommy?" Kagome asked curiously as her eyes glistened with sadness. "No honey, you won't be able to see Inuyasha anymore but, you can always write letter to him." Kuri said softly. Kagome turned to give Inuyasha a hug. "But mommy, do I have to?" Kagome asked softly tearing now. Kuri nodded softly to her daughter. "I don't want to leave you Inuyasha." Kagome said crying into Inuyasha's arms. "Don't worry Kagome, I'll come back someday." He said hugging her tightly not understanding why they had to move. "But then no one can protect me from Kikyo when you're gone." Kagome said referring to the girl who always bullied her because Kikyo liked Inuyasha. "I'll always protect you Kagome, no matter where I am". Inuyasha took off his necklace that Kagome had always wanted because it had 'such beautiful colors' as Kagome put it. He motioned for Kagome to turn around and he fastened the necklace on for her. "When we meet again, you can give this back to me" Inuyasha said softly. Kagome nodded as she buried her head into Inuyasha's shoulder.

As the adults watched this in silence, their eyes that had managed to stay dry this whole entire time were too beginning to tear.

Lucky for Kagome 5 years after Inuyasha departed for New York, Kikyo went also because her parents had wanted her to go study overseas. Kagome was trouble free for a while until one day 10 years after Inuyasha's departure her parents told her that they were going to retire and travel the world. Just so happens that Kagome's parents knew Kikyo's parents and they too, liked the idea of having their daughter to go study overseas. They had searched and looked over 50 different boarding schools before finally deciding on one. Darnetello University Prep School or more commonly DUPS. This school was widely acclaimed for their students. They were either Famous, very rich or possessed an IQ of over 200. Kagome threw a fit about having to leave Tokyo for some foreign country. Her parents did not give her a choice though. Her only consolation was that she might find Inuyasha there. As Kagome hung her hand on the necklace Inuyasha gave her years ago she could only hope.

-We are now boarding flight 349 to New York City.-

Kagome heaved a sigh as she slung her bag around her shoulder and walked to the boarding entrance. Kagome feigned a weak smile at the ticket lady before proceeding onto the plane. She was suddenly overwhelmed at what she was about to do as she sat down in her seat. Kagome's parents were quite well off so they managed to get her a seat in the first class area. She suddenly panicked wondering if she forgot her MP3 in the waiting area. Frantically searching her purse she was interrupted when a guy started waving a hand in her face.

"Excuse me Miss, is this yours?" He asked as he took Kagome's MP3 and handed it to her. Kagome placed one hand on her chest as she breathed and nodded. The guy sat down right beside her. "You dropped it on the way while you were boarding... My name is Kuso by the way." He said as he stuck out his hand. Kagome smiled and took it. "My name is Kagome Higurashi." She said smiling. "Thank you so much for returning this. It means a lot to me" Kagome said as she rubbed the sticker of her and Inuyasha when they were little kids on the back. "Do you have an English name Kagome?" Kuso asked her. Kagome though for a minute to register what he was saying since she wasn't really paying attention. "Actually no, I haven't thought about that yet." She answered. "What's yours" She asked. "Damian" He answered. Kagome nodded and tried to get this foreign sound into her head, she smiled at him. "So Damian can you help me create an English name?" Kagome shifted to put her seatbelt on. Kuso nodded for a minute and looked at her. Kagome raised one eyebrow. "You look like an Estelle" He replied after a few minutes. Kagome moved her head to one side and looked into the mirror peering at her face moving back and fourth. "Really, Estelle. You think so?' Kagome said as she flipped the mirror back up. Kuso nodded. Kagome flashed a smile feeling a bit better about this trip. "So Kuso, why are you going to New York?" She asked tilting her head and switching back to his Japanese name. Kuso tilted his head just to imitate her. They shared a laugh. "Actually my parents live over there. I've been sent over here to Japan to board. Now that I'm finished grad 11 here my parents want me to go to this prep school in NY" He said fastening his seatbelt. Kagome looked at him curiously. "A prep school! Which one?" "I think its called DUPS" He answered getting brochures out from his bag. Kagome jumped excitedly as she shrieked only to receive disapproving glares from the other first-classers. She gave a nervous glance before getting back into her seat. Kuso laughed at her."That's so great. I'm going there too!" She said happily knowing that she would at least know one person there. "Great! You can come hang out with my cousins and all!" He said warming up to this girl. Kagome was just about to reply when the flight attendant came over and asked them to sit back properly in their chairs as the airplane was about to take off.

The rest of the flight went by quite uneventfully, Kagome and Kuso talked a bit more. Turns out that he and his cousins hated the famous popular people in the school. Kuso's groups was the mix between nerd and overly rich. Being one of the best looking boys in the school the famous popular kids found themselves threatened by them. One of this kids was the triple platinum selling artist in NY. His name? JADA. No one knew his last name or his real name. His girlfriend was the model Kiki. Their best friends were Sarah an actor who apparently hated Kiki guts and Mike the weird perverted DJ. This was the Japanese group that ruled the school. Also know as J4.

They figured out Taxi's after getting off the plane. They both needed to go to DUPS so they spilt the taxi fee. As they drove by a huge restaurant Carmon, Kuso pointed out J4 eating outside on the porch. Kiki was leaning on JADA's arm while Sarah shot looks of disgust Mike was standing around with a bunch of girls.. Around them was a swarm of paparazzi. Kagome looked on with interest. She turned back in her seat when they passed the restaurant. "They always go to that restaurant." Kuso commented. Kagome flopped back. "Is there something special there?" She asked. Kuso gave a small laugh. "Kagome that restaurant is not only the fanciest in town but the most expensive." He said shifting his bags. "My Uncle owns it actually," Kuso said smiling looking back up at Kagome.

The car suddenly came to an abrupt stop by a huge building. "Welcome to DUPS dorms. That'll be 50.24 please" The man in the front said. Kuso nodded and handed him some cash. "Keep the change" He said as he got out of the car. Kagome grabbed all her bags and went around the car to the trunk. She put down her bags and helped Kuso bring the suitcases out. The taxi driver drove away moments later. They dragged their bags onto the sidewalk and knocked on the door. A guy around 17 years of age come to the font to opened the door. "Yo, Kuso you're here man!" He said as he gave Kuso a hug. Kagome just stood in bewilderment. Kuso smiled. "Tristan this is my friend Kagome, she's going to be staying here for the rest of the school year as well. Kagome this is my cousin Tristan" He said. Tristan smiled and put out one hand. "Nice to meet your acquaintance Kagome" He said. Kagome gave a nervous smile. Tristan brought their bags up to the rooms. Turns out Kagome's roommate was going to be Sarah. The girl from J4. Kuso reassured her "Don't worry, you're still new and not marked yet. Besides Sarah is the nice one." He said putting Kagome's bags down by her side of the room. Kagome nodded. Kuso gave her a pat on the shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow then!" He said and he left Kagome sitting in the room alone.

An hour later as Kagome was unpacking Sarah walked in tiredly, Once she noticed Kagome she gave a weak smile. "Hey, I'm Sarah. You must be my new roommate." Sarah said as she walked over to her closet and hung up her purse. Kagome stopped what she was doing and looked over. "I'm Estelle." Kagome said hesitantly wondering if she had gotten the foreign sound right. "Estelle. That's a really nice name." Sarah said as she went over to help Kagome unpack. "Thanks" Kagome whispered when Sarah started putting her clothes on the rack. "No problem. We're going to be seeing each other every day for the next year. So why not get off on the better foot." She said smiling as Kagome put away her jewelry. Kagome smiled to herself knowing this year wasn't going to as bad as she had perceived it to be 10 minutes ago.

-Ring- -Ring-

Kagome groaned as she slammed the alarm but missed and fell off her be. She heard small flits of laughter and looked up to see Sarah sitting on her own bed every hair in place and makeup carefully applied in her perfectly matched clothes. "Morning roomie. Hurry up or we'll miss orientation ceremonies. " Kagome looked up at the clock it read 7 AM She shook her head realizing that she was supposed to wake up that early. Heaving a groan she walked to her closet to find an outfit carefully laid out for her. She turned around confused. Sarah gave a small smile. "I saw this when we were unpacking yesterday and absolutely fell in love with it. The color totally complements each other. You have to wear it today" Sarah said walking over to her make-up table. Fixing her hair. Kagome gave a nervous nod and walked into the bathroom to change. She emerged two minutes later wearing a white halter top and a pink and blue miniskirt, fastening a shrug to her shoulders she walked over to Sarah asking for her comments. "That looks really good on you Estelle!" She said "I can't believe I didn't think about the shrug. That completes the perfect look." She said happily turning Kagome around. Sarah grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her out the door. "If we don't hurry up we'll really be late for the orientation ceremonies." She said walking down the hall her stiletto's clicking after her. Kagome rushed to catch up. Looking back behind her Kagome suddenly spotted Kuso and his group. She yelled to Sarah "Sarah, I'm going to go with Damian, I'll see you at the assembly. Sarah gave a nod looking back at Kuso and his group and then walked off to the gym. "Hey Estelle!" Tristan started waving and the group walked faster towards Kagome. Kuso advanced a bit further. "So did you have a good sleep yesterday?" He asked, Kagome happily nodded walking with the group. "It was fun, Sarah helped me put away my stuff and then she chose this outfit for me this morning." Kagome pointed out. "Told you she was nice" Kagome looked up to see Kuso smiling at her. She gave a nod and smiled back. Tristan gave a nudge. "If you don't hurry up we'll get there in year" He said emphasizing with him arms. Kagome giggled and took Kuso's hands and ran to the gym the rest of the group followed.

When they entered the gym they were still laughing and joking. The principle shot them a glare and they exchanged looks at the corset he was wearing. Giggling quietly they took their spots. J4 had turned around and saw them. Kiki rolled her eyes at them. Kagome stuck out her tongue at her, Kiki gasped and turned around. Tristan shot out his hand. Kagome slapped it, exchanging high-fives and thumbs up. Kagome felt at home once again. She could feel the heat of J4's leader JADA's eyes burning into her. JADA, Kagome could see had the heart of every girl in the school. Not only did he have his looks he was also famous. Suddenly as if she had just realized it Kagome realized the resemblance from JADA to Inuyasha. Kagome instantly had a gut feeling that it was Inuyasha. Kagome was excited internally and externally but, she had to make sure she was right first. She leaned over to Tristan. "Hey, when did JADA come here?" She asked quietly avoiding the glares the teachers were sending her. He leaned back, "Well he didn't come here until 5 years ago. Apparently he moved here from Japan when he was 6. Which is part of the reason he's so popular in the US". Tristan said to Kagome not really paying attention to the principle's speech about respect and citizenship. "He's popular because he's from Japan?" Kagome said bewildered. "Yeah, he foreign. That what makes him so mysterious. Plus the fact no one really knows his real name" Tristan said as he shot a glare at JADA. Kagome nodded in understandment.

Everyone headed back to their dorms after the assembly as classes didn't start until Friday which was 3 days away. The school thought this would create time for students to get to know each other better. Kagome waved goody-bye to Kuso, Tristan, Darien, Jason, and Justin when they reached their rooms. She quietly walked back to bump into J4. "Hey Estelle" Sarah waved happily. Kiki shot a look of disgust, "You know that thing? Sarah." She said as she crossed her arms as if to say 'don't mess with me'. "Kiki you stay out of this you don't even know her" Sarah shot back and rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about her Estelle she's just not happy because she didn't couldn't schedule her mani today" Sarah said. "By the way this is JADA and Mike" Sarah introduced her group pointing at each of them. Kagome gave a slight nod her eyes landing on JADA. He shot her a look saying 'you're not welcome here'. Kagome understood it. She said good-bye and walked back to her room. She could hear Kiki talking to JADA behind her. "JADA, did you see that look she gave me in assem today?" She whimpered trying to look desperate. Kagome laughed internally knowing that she was trying way too hard. "Don't worry Kiki, she's not worth your time" JADA coolly said.

Kagome sat in her room writing in her journal when Sarah came in. Kagome didn't say anything just incase Sarah didn't want to talk to her.

"Hey I'm really sorry about Kiki and JADA" She said quietly.

Kagome shrugged and looked at her roomie. "No biggie, hey can I ask you something about JADA."

Sarah sat down on her bed and took a swig of water recapping it she gave a nod.

"Do you know his real name? I mean JADA can't possibly be a name." Kagome asked putting down her pen. Sarah picked up her pen and drawing pad before answering. "Actually, I don't know his first name but his last name is Takahashi" Sarah said while sketching a bird outside the window. Kagome processed this information. Sarah looked back up. "I'm not supposed to tell you so please keep it to yourself." She said. Kagome got up from her bed and went to her closet and got out an album. She opened it and went over to sit with Sarah.

Handing it to her Kagome said. "Here, look at this"

Sarah put down her work and replaced it with the book. Flipping through the pages her eyes grew wide. "Where did you get these?" She asked in wonder. Kagome shrugged. "These are pictures of me and my best friend Inuyasha" She said. "Does JADA know its you? Actually is it JADA? Because it looks awfully alike to the pictures he had to bring in for his childhood picture. Even this house was in it!" Sarahsaid pointing to the house Inuyasha had lived on from birth. Kagome looked at her. What Sarah had just said confirmed her suspicion. JADA was indeed Inuyasha. She smiled looking at the picture remembering the memories ."Don't plan on him finding out. He seems like he's changed a lot since the last time I saw him. A completely different person." Kagome said quietly. Sarah put the book down and gave Kagome a pat on the back. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." She said. Kagome gave Sarah a hug. "Thanks" Kagome said smiling. "For what?" Sarah looked up. "That's what friends are for" She said happily pulling from the hug. Kagome looked at her in bewilderment. "Friends?". "Yeah, unless you don't want to be" Sarah said jokingly. Kagome gave a small laugh.

Kagome pulled her hair into a ponytail and walked out the next morning to see Mike standing at her door. She looked away and walked the other way remembering the encounter yester with JADA and Kiki. "Hey, Estelle can you tell Sarah to come out please" He said to Kagome's retreating back. She stopped momentarily. He hadn't really done anything to her so, she decided to help him. She walked back and went into the room. She walked over to the bathroom knocked on the door.

"What's up!" A voiced yelled from inside followed by a small ouch. Kagome smiled knowing Sarah just burnt herself again on the straightening iron. "Mike is outside. He wants you to go see him" Kagome yelled through the door. She could hear a groan coming out a moment later. "Tell him he can wait for eternity but I'm not coming out to see him right now." Sarah yelled turning off the tap that she had turned on to sooth her burn. Kagome retreated back to the door. "Tell him to stop bothering me as well!" Sarah opened the door to tell Kagome. Kagome gave a nod "Be careful with that iron Sara" She yelled back and picked up her bag to walked out the door. She turned to Mike who was still standing by the door. He quickly got out of his resting pose. "So what did she say?' He asked expectantly. "She told you to wait for eternity because, she's not coming out right now and also to tell you to stop bothering her." Kagome said smiling at how funny his face looked when he heard the news, slinging her bag onto her shoulder she turned to leave for the café to see Kuso, Tristan, Darien, and Justin "Wait!" Kagome groaned and turned around to see what he had to say. "Thanks" He said. Kagome gave a nod and walked the other way seeing JADA and Kiki coming over. She could hear JADA talking to Mike. "Why were you talking to that loser?" He asked. Mike looked up. "JADA you gotta stop dissing people and, for your information I was asking her to get Sarah." Mike said. "Whatever, she's not worth respect." Kiki's high voice rung out through the hall. Kagome's eyes blurred with tears as she ran down the hall. "Look what you did Kiki." Mike yelled at her. JADA stood between Kiki and Mike. "Don't yell at my girl Mike" He said menacingly.

Sarah stepped out a moment later flipping her perfectly straight hair over her shoulder. "Hey, what did I miss? Is Kagome still here?" She asked when she saw the glares they were sending at each other. No one answered her so she decided not to press further. "So a round of the traditional Truth or Dare, my room tonight?" Sarah asked. The group gave a nod still not talking to each other. Sarah gave a shrug and went ahead.

"HMMM, Truth or dare Kiki?" Mike's voice rang out around Sarah's room. "Truth" Kiki replied confidently. "Have you ever had plastic?" Mike asked in slang for plastic surgery. Kiki smiled and shoke her head shocking everyone in the room since Kiki was U.S's most sought out model and had the perfect body. "So Sarah truth or dare?" Kiki asked pursing her lips. Sarah paused before answering. "Dare" She said hoping it wouldn't have something to do with Mike the known pervert. "I'm going to be nice. I dare you to go outside the hall and yell five times. I'm a crazy chicken" Kiki said raising her eyebrows. Sarah heaved a sigh of relief and walked outside. They had played truth or dare every Tuesday night for the past 3 years they had been at DUPS and, last week JADA dared her to kiss Mike on the lips for a full 5 minutes. She had to rinse out her mouth everyday for 20 times for about 6 days before she was finally satisfied. She returned moment's later cheeks flushed and laughing. She sat down between JADA and Mike. She turned to JADA who had stayed quiet this whole entire time. "So JADA, Truth of Dare?" She asked. "Truth" He said with a nod shifting his position. Sarah smiled vowing to get back at him knowing which question she was going ask. "Who was your childhood friend?". JADA paused at this one. "Well, I came from Japan and well my friend when I was a child was a girl by the name of Kagome Higurashi." Kiki didn't flinch to this information even though her real name was Kikyo. JADA had already told her this. Unbeknownst to the rest of the Kagome was outside listening. "She hung out with me because no one else would play with her, and I was friends with her because she was there anyways you know, a good way to get blame off you. Push it on your friend. All she did was nag and everything." JADA said just to please Kiki even though this was not true.

Kagome had been his best friend for the longest time and he felt like he was missing a part of himself when she was not around. He had hoped to find her but, now that he was dating Kikyo she might hate him.

Tears streamed from Kagome's eyes she burst in and J4 suddenly stood up. "Estelle" Sarah said when she saw Kagome coming in. Kagome just ignored her and packed a few things and dropped two things on her bed. She then ran out. Sarah went after her and called her back but Kagome never stopped. Sarah walked over to her bed sighing knowing that Kagome had heard what JADA said. Kiki looked over at Kagome's bed and saw something there. She went over and picked up an IPOD and an necklace. She flipped the IPOD around to find a picture of two little kids. She took it to the middle where the rest of the group was. "Hey, you guys look. This is Estelle's boyfriend" She said jokingly. JADA looked at it and saw something else hanging from Kikyo's hand. It was his necklace he had left with Kagome years before. "Kiki, can you hand over that necklace?" JADA asked. Kiki shrugged and gave it to him it being of no importance to her anyways. Inuyasha looked at the necklace and the picture and only one thing popped into his head, "Kagome..."

Hope you like it... Comments on how to improve? I also need a Beta reader if anyone's interested. Chapter 2 will be up in a week so send in your comments before then...

Sayonara

RaRa


	2. Regrets Memories Jealousy

Chapter 2 – Regrets.Memories.Jealousy

Hey! Second chapter up. I'm finished this story and am currently still making alterations. Its taking a while lol. Anyways thx to the people who review and yes Kiki is Kikyo. I'm still taking story suggestions so if you have an idea that you think will make a good Kag/Inu romance e-mail me at I'll be sure to credit all your ideas back to you and if I don't I guess you can sue right? HeHe

Hope you like it!

Comments and Constructive Criticism are welcome.

THANK YOU

RaRa

"JADA! Where are you going?" Kiki yelled after her boyfriend as he sprinted out the door flinging on his jacket. She attempted to run after him but her heels were too much for her to handle. "JADA!" Her screams were heard ringing all around the building. He just kept on running. He reached his convertible and unlocked the door. As he swung open the door and sat down in the seat he hoped that Kagome would be ok.

JADA drove around town the whole entire night looking for his lost friend Kagome. He was stalked by 2 groups of paparazzi. Crowded by a group of crazy fans and even stumbled on a family reunion who all happened to want his autograph. Giving up for the night he returned back to campus hoping to see Kagome but only to find that Kiki had been sitting in his room pouting this whole time.

"About time you got back!" Kiki said. Inuyasha flung his jacket at the wall taking out all his vented up his frustration on an inanimate object. "JADA! Are you feeling alright?" Kiki asked as she rushed up to him holding him. Inuyasha just nodded his head and pointed to the door telling her to leave him alone. Inuyasha flung his keys at the ground and fell onto the bed staring at the ceiling hoping Kagome was ok.

He woke up early the next morning to go to Sarah's room to find Kagome. – Knock- -Knock- . "Coming!" Soon a very tired looking Sarah opened the door moments after, her eyes still half closed. "Yo, JADA why are you up so early?" She asked rubbing her eyes. Inuyasha pushed opened the door and looked inside. Kagome was no where to be seen. "Looking for Estelle? Funny last time I checked, you hated her" Sarah said stating the obvious walking over to the sink to wash her hands. Inuyasha turned and ran over to Sarah"You're obviously in on something Sarah, please tell me. Kagome means more to me than anything else.". "You're funny JADA, like you actually care" Sarah said playing with his mind. "JADA got down on the floor and just sat there. Sarah sighed. "Looki need to change and obviously you're not going to leave until you get your answers, your relationship with Estelle is completely sour at this point." Sarah said before retrieving Kagome's photo album from underneath a pile of clothes. "Here" She thrust it towards him "She showed me this when she came here." Inuyasha flipped through the album. His eyes slowly tearing as he got through it. Kagome had kept all their photos together and even marked every one of them as a memory. "You're in big trouble if you really like her because, I don't think she's going to want to see you anytime soon" Sarah commented as she walked into the bathroom with her clothes.

"You have been really jerky to her these past few days but, I think you can save your friendship." Sarah commented. Inuyasha shook his head the wind rushing past his ear. His ears were still ringing from that comment Sarah made earlier in the day. Was he really that mean? He thought... Inuyasha drove around town and turned off his cell phone because Kiki was calling too many times. Tired at the end of the night he decided to go to the bar for a Coke as he didn't drink and it was the closet thing that was still opened. He walked in to find the dance floor filled with people. He slowly walked to the bar and pushed his hat down just incase there was another family reunion going on. He called the waiter over and ordered what he wanted.

"Another Blue Martini" Said the person's voice beside Inuyasha.

He looked at her and realized it was Estelle or Kagome. He quickly got off his chair and slid down right next to her her remembered that Kagome was only one yer younger than him and if he couldn't drink then... "Kagome! Is that really you?" He asked placing one hand on her arm. She moved it so he lost his grip. "Don't touch me, and leave me alone" Kagome said as she took her Blue Martini and drank it in one breath. Inuyasha was appalled at grabbed the glass away from her. "Kagome, how much did you drink!" He said getting angrily looking at all the empty glasses. Kagome was underage and her alcohol tolerance was zero. He turned to the waiter his eyes flaming. "Did you even check her I'D before giving her alcoholic drinks? Can't you see she's not in the best state right now?" He yelled knocking all of Kagome's glasses onto the floor. The waiter slowly backed against the wall and hid around the corner.

Inuyasha saw a young guy come over. "Hey, wanna dance" He asked Kagome. She gave a smile and took his hand. Inuyasha pulled Kagome back. "Yo, dude what's the deal." The guy yelled at Inuyasha. He replied with a glare dragging Kagome off while she was blowing kisses at the guy.

Kagome got out of Inuyasha grip and walked over to the bar again and gulped down her last shot before slamming down a hundred dollar bill on the table and getting off her chair. She slowly staggered off to the exit.

"Kagome! Wait." Inuyasha said sending one last glare at the waiter who was still standing outside mixing drinks and the guy who asked her to dance. Kagome struck one arm at him. "Leave me alone JADA" she said walking drunkenly to the bus stop. There stood a bunch of boys who was looking at Kagome. They started whistling at her and making comments. Inuyasha went up to them and yelled and told them to leave.

He turned back to Kagome who was lying down on the ground. "C'mon Kagome we got to get you back to campus." He said picking her up. "No! You arrogant jerk. Just go back to Kiki and leave me alone!" Kagome yelled. "No seriously Kagome we got to get back to Campus we're going to get into trouble otherwise." He said attempting to pick her up. Kagome fell as a dead weight on purpose and then stared talking. "You know Inuyasha; I missed you when you left. Once you left Kikyo tormented me on and on and the other kids made fun of me, but I know you would be back to protect me." She paused for a moment breathing hard. "Did you know Inuyasha, my parents we almost going to separate it was the thought that someone else cared about me in the world that got me through time like that. My parents are on a retirement trip right now. They sent me here and I only came because I might be able to see you again." Kagome opened her eyes to look directly into JADA's eyes and smiled before letting it fall "And I did but, you had already changed..." Then she fainted... "Kagome!" Inuyasha's cries could be heard for miles around as he tried to get his best friend to wake up.

When Kagome woke up all she could see was white. She looked beside her and saw a strange boy holding her hand sleeping with his head rested on the bed. She tried to move it from his grasp. The boy looked up. He looked worried "Kagome you're awake!" He cried happily. Kagome's face showed a expression of confusion. She slowly pushed herself up. The boy helped her. She looked at him for the longest time before uttering anything. Inuyasha just sat in suspense until finally Kagome spoke. "Who are you? And why am I in a hospital?" She asked looking around observing her surroundings. Inuyasha sat up. "Please don't joke Kagome. I'm so glad you're ok!" Inuyasha said happily taking her hand once again. She pulled it from him. "Kagome what's wrong?"Seeing the look of bewilderment in her eyes. Inuyasha suddenly looked worried he ran outside and called a doctor to come in. Moments later 2 doctor and a nurse came in. They took off her breathing mask and checked her pulse. "Doctor, why am I here?" Kagome asked curiously. "You are aware that underage citizens are not allowed to consume alcohol other than with meals." The doctor said to Kagome concernedly. "Do I have to make an appointment for a counselor?" He asked checking the IV bag. Kagome looked on confusedly. "Doctor, who is this man right beside me?" Kagome asked. The other doctor who was writing in the chart looked up nervously as he turned to Inuyasha. "JADA are you sure this is your friend?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Inuyasha replied a bit flamed up. "Of course, we've been friends forever." He said also a bit confused. "Oh dear" The first doctor said putting one hand on his forehead glancing at the other two of his co-workers. Inuyasha just looked back and fourth at the three professionals wondering what was going on.

"We're going to run a few tests with Kagome here it would help if you stepped out for this part" The doctor said explaining what the tubes attached to Kagome were for to Inuyasha. He nodded.

An hour later the doctors emerged and went over to where Inuyasha was sitting. "I'm afraid to say your friend has been under so much stress lately her brain has blocked a bit of her memory from passing. Fortunately something can be done to regain it; I suggest going back with her and re-experiencing these events with her. It seems as if her memory has been blocked up to the age of 6 and as well as the past few days. Of course the alcohol helped with the development of this blockage" The doctor said checking his charts. Inuyasha slammed his fist thinking about his lack of maturity . If he hadn't listened to Kikyo then Kagome wouldn't be like this. Breathing he gave a nod to the doctors. "When can I take her out?" He asked.

"You're doing what!" The principle slammed his hand on the table.

"I'm asking for leave this year, as well as Estelle's. We're planning to go back to Japan to visit a few places," He said trying hard not to laugh at the principle's newest purple corset since this was not a laughing event and Kagome still had lost her memory. "And for what reason?" He asked once again clasping his hands on the desk. Inuyasha paused a moment before answering this question "Well, Estelle hasn't been feeling quite well and I was going take her back to Japan to visit a few sites to make her feel a bit better." Inuyasha said. "What about your music career?" The principle asked. Inuyasha leaned in. "Right now, the only thing important to me is Estelle." He said seriously.

"Well its comforting to know you for once have a goal in Mr...uh JADA"

The Principle stumbled not knowing what his last name was. Inuyasha gave a nod and picked up his bag. He strode out the door and could feel the eyes of the entire student body on him.

"You're What" Kiki screeched at Inuyasha. He winced. Principle Forman's 'what!' he could stand but Kiki's was ear shattering. "I'm going to travel Japan for a year or so" Inuyasha said looking directly into Kiki's eyes avoid telling her the fact that he was going with Kagome. "But what about me honey?" Kiki asked touching Inuyasha's hand. "You'll be fine. Besides Mike and Sarah will be here." "Yeah, but they don't take me out to premiers or to meet Celebes" Kiki whined. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. This was a waste of time. "Look Kiki we're breaking up ok" He said to end it quickly and painlessly.

"What!"

Inuyasha winced hoping his ears would not suffer permanent damage. "We're breaking up Kiki" He said and then turned around and left before Kiki could utter another 'what!'.

Kagome was staring outside the window of the plane. Her parents had been notified of her situation and so now she was going back to Japan to relieve memories which she had so apparently lost. The weird thing was that this boy Inuyasha had been clutching a leather bound album book for the whole entire trip yet she was not allowed to see it. Suddenly the boy Inuyasha, poked her. And she had a flashback.

"_Kagome, look over there" the young boy pointed out the window. Kagome looked and he poked her. "Ha made you look kagome!" Inuyasha laughed hysterically. Kagome gave him a light punch on the arm. "Aw c'mon Kagome, is that the best you've got?" Inuyasha challenged. Kagome rolled up her sleeves and stuck out two little fingers and continually poked Inuyasha in the stomach. The parents were talking two seats behind them so they did not notice. Inuyasha could not stop laughing. "Stop! Kagome please Stop!" He said as a plead of forgiveness. Kagome gave a small smile and stopped. Inuyasha straightened himself and looked a Kagome. "Hey, how long do you think it'll take to get to New York?" He asked..._

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha's hand waving in front of her. She smiled apologetically. "Did you want anything to drink Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up and saw the lady with the cart. She shook her head. "Hey Inuyasha, did we ever go to New York together?" Kagome suddenly asked staring out the window. Inuyasha sat up alerted in his chair and grabbed Kagome by the shoulders. "You remembered!" He said happily and hugged her, Kagome pulled from the grasp and smiled. Inuyasha smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I forgot that you still don't quite know me" He said without much emotion as he sat back in his original position. Kagome smiled. "Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said slyly. Inuyasha looked up. "Look over there" Kagome said pointing to the window across the aisle. Inuyasha turned his head. Kagome let out a little giggle as she poked him. "Made you look" Kagome said between breaths. Inuyasha smiled when he recalled that day. Kagome poked him to death endlessly. Smiling at each other they plugged in their headphones. Inuyasha had given her iPod back to her. As Kagome stared at the picture on the back of hers she couldn't help but wonder, and Inuyasha could only hope that she forgot what happened on the day she went to the bar.

-We are pleased to welcome you to our destination Tokyo, Japan. We hope you have found our flight enjoyable. People connecting to Osaka please proceed to gate 231. Please do not unfasten your seatbelt until the captain has turned off the sign and please refrain room smoking until you have reached the terminal. We hope you have enjoyed your flight with Japan Airs and we hope to see you again soon!-

Kagome rolled her eyes at the intercom. She had heard it so many times before she could probably memorize it. She looked over at Inuyasha who was packing up his things. Kagome slowly bent down and started putting her stuff together as well. After 2 hours or so the two teens found themselves in Inuyasha's old home. His parents were still in NY but they kept the house here. Kagome although having no memories of this house felt as if she had always known this place. Inuyasha brought her luggage up to her room and bid her good-night.

As Kagome sat there in the room quietly when she suddenly saw a few more flashbacks.

"_Shhhhh" Inuyasha put one finger up to his mouth. "Do you think they'll find out?" Kagome asked carrying one pillow. Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Nah, they're still talking about coffee downstairs" He said as he too picked up one pillow. "Ok then 1...2...3...PILLOW FIGHT!" The two children yelled in unison. Feathers flew everywhere and Inuyasha and Kagome were having the time of their lives in the guestroom. _

"_Honey, what's happening up there?" Inuyasha's mom called out. Inuyasha eyes grew wide as Kagome put one hand over her mouth. They frantically looked around and Kagome slowly crept inside the closet. Helping Inuyasha climb in they were soon stuck in the tight space together. "You know that I can find you1" Inuyasha's mom called out. The two kids giggled in the closet. "BOO!" Izy opened the closet door. "AHHHHHH!" screamed Inuyasha just like a girl..._

Kagome smiled as she turned to where the closet was to find it was still standing there. She got up and moved the luggage out of her way and made her way to the closet. As she placed one hand on the wood she suddenly saw another flashback,

"_You don't think they'll look here?" A young Inuyasha said holding a knife. A young Kagome was standing with another knife. They were lying on the floor behind the closet. Kagome suddenly got a very scared look on her face. Inuyasha noticed this and smiled. "I'm kidding," He said before placing his knife on the wood and carving a surprising neat I.T. He took his knife away and motioned for Kagome to cave her initials. Kagome shot him a look of nervousness before carving her initials right beside Inuyasha's._

Kagome gave a gasp as she took her hand away; she slowly walked to the back of the closet and pulled it out a little. Kagome knelt on the floor and ran her fingers over the two sets of initials she had seen in her memories. Kagome was now way beyond confused. She hadn't remembered losing all these memories. She slowly got up and went to change her clothes. As she laid in bed she wondered what was installed for her tomorrow.

♪ I know all of your dreams...♪

Kagome rubbed her eyes as she slammed her alarm clock playing the lastest JADA song. Realizing she didn't have an alarm clock she followed the sound instead, Kagome slowly when down the stairs and found Inuyasha singing JADA's song perfectly while reading the newspaper. Kagome raised her eyebrows at this.

"Hey Inuyasha" she said softly. Inuyasha turned to look up at her putting down the newspaper and stopped his singing. "You have a nice voice" She said walking over to the coffee machine. "That song was my favorite by JADA" She said mixing the sugar and milk in. She brought the cup over to the table and sat down. "You like JADA's music?" Inuyasha asked curiously finally remembering that she had forgotten he was JADA. "Ya, he's got nice lyrics" She commented. Kagome suddenly caught a look at the newspaper. "Jada's on the news again." She said "Can I see?" Kagome reached for it only to get it folded up by Inuyasha. "Nothing much in there except that he is having a few troubles with the copyright thing." Inuyasha lied not wanting to Kagome to know that he had left Japan because of her... Well he did but he didn't want Kagome to know that JADA left Japan because of her and the fact that JADA looked exactly like him.

Kagome nodded sipping her coffee quietly. Inuyasha looked at her. "Hey, you want to go to lotte world today?" He asked. "Now?" she asked perplexedly. Inuyasha nodded. "Hey, so I'm going to go change. Meet you down here in half-an-hour." He said flashing her a smile.

"Kagome, I really don't want to go on the hurl-master" Inuyasha said as Kagome dragged him to stand in a line. "C'mon, please Inuyasha. It'll be fun" Kagome replied leaning on the metal bars. Inuyasha gave a sign and gave in as they moved forward. "I get to choose the next ride" Inuyasha grinned.

Inuyasha walked off the ride an hour later looking like he was going to be sick. Kagome on the other hand was the complete opposite. "Look Inuyasha" Kagome pointed to the large forming crowd by the stage. " Let's go over there and see who's performing"

"ToToMi Fusi" Kagome read the sign beside the stage. She looked a the guy singing up on the stage. "He looks familiar" Kagome said to herself. "What?" Inuyasha yelled over the music. Kagome shook her head thinking about who she knew. "TT!" Kagome suddenly yelled. Inuyasha stopped his dancing and pulled down his sunglasses. "What did you say?" He asked looking at Kagome's happy face. "That's TT My middle school best friend" She jumped excitedly. "Look he's finished lets go over and say hi" Kagome jumped and ran to the stage.

"Sorry Miss, This area is for Authorized personnel only" The gruff security man said as he looked at Kagome. "Can I please see TT, He's my friend" Kagome begged. "Kagome?" Kagome looked behind the guard and there was TT apparently, he had to go back on stage to get his water bottle and just so happened to see Kagome yelling. "TT!" Kagome ran past the guard and hugged TT. He smiled. "Hey, haven't seen you in a long time" TT said looking behind Kagome. "and this is?" He asked referring to Inuyasha. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha an pulled him over. "TT this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is TT" The two boys shook hands exchanging looks.

"Hey, Kagome why don't you go get your camera and we can all take a picture together." Inuyasha suggested. Kagome nodded and walked away in the direction of the parking lot.

"So you know Kagome eh?" TT stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "Listen TT, you stay away from her" he said. "And if I don't Inuyasha" TT questioned "She doesn't even know you're JADA does she?. " Inuyasha stood there pausing "No she doesn't and I'm planning on it to stay that way". Inuyasha replied. "I have something on you know" TT said smiling... "You know what this is stupid, just because we're rivals in the music industry doesn't mean we have to affect Kagome" Inuyasha said turning back to face TT. "Fine but that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you take her. She's mine" TT said. Inuyasha smirked "We'll see ToTo"

"What happened, Where's TT" Kagome asked as she saw Inuyasha advancing towards her. "Oh he had another gig, he promised he'd come and see you sometime Inuyasha lied. Kagome nodded slowly in understanding.

Kagome looked behind her and saw two girls whispering to each other reading an American magazine and pointing at Inuyasha. Inuyasha noticed this too and pushed his hat down grabbing Kagome's hand they ran...

Hope you like it... Comments on how to improve? I also need a Beta reader if anyone's interested. Chapter 3 will be up in a week so send in your comments before then...

Sayonara

RaRa


End file.
